The Prince of the Yotsuba: Mother and Son Snippet
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Twenty word describing the relationship development of Yotsuba Maya and Tsuyoru Tatsuya. A spinoff of The Prince of Yotsuba focusing on the relationship of Maya and Tatsuya,


**A/N: The reason for this story is because I'm fucking depress.**

**I've been depress since March for God's sakes.**

**My thesis group all but sucked the joy of school from me.**

**I still need to complete an INC and my grade in my thesis is still hanging (I was the one who highhandedly finish our fucking documentation while they fuck up the programming of our project).**

**My mother is stressing me to death.**

** The only joy that I am getting now is attending my OJT and watching the Mahouka anime every Sunday...**

**(P.S. I love the anime but they should improve in presenting Miyuki. They are ruining her character in front of the anime-only viewers by only showing her love for Tatsuya and not showing the complexity of her character)**

**(P.S. I won't ready any fanfictions with any traces of Miyuki bashing in them. I predict there would be fictions with that kind of element in the near future and I won't touch it with a twenty foot pole.)**

**Another thing, I don't know when I can recover from my depression so expect more one-shots from me for the foreseeable future AND I WILL NOT GUARANTEE QUALITY. I know this fic is shit, so flames are welcome in the reviews.**

**Another P.S., Can anyone point me to a JAVA GUI CHAT SYSTEM THAT IS ALSO A JAVA WEB SERVICES...I need reference for my INC.**

**ENJOY...**

**Misconception**

If one is to ask who Yotsuba Maya is, they will receive many answers.

But the one common answer that would be convey to those who would ask is that Yotsuba Maya is a woman that has everything a woman would desire.

Beauty, Yotsuba Maya is considered to be a jewel, a diamond among women. Her beauty is in a class of its own.

Power, Yotsuba Maya is currently the most powerful magician in Japan.

Fame, Yotsuba Maya is an infamous and feared entity in every Magic Community of in the face of the earth. Yotsuba Maya is feared and respected as one of the most dangerous and powerful magician in the world.

Influence, Yotsuba Maya is the head of the Yotsuba Clan, one of the aces of the Ten Master Clans. The Yotsuba is known throughout the world as an organization that can trigger World War Four at the drop of the hat. The Yotsuba was also known as an organization that can fight and win World War Four. The influence and infamy of the Yotsuba Clan is known throughout the world and it is considered suicide to fight them. The combination of Yotsuba Maya and the Yotsuba Clan is enough to cause shivers down the spine of any magician, regardless of how strong they are.

Wealth, Yotsuba Maya has the resources and riches that the Yotsuba at her disposal. The resources of the Yotsuba is comparable to that of a First World Country.

Truthfully, Yotsuba Maya is a woman that truly has everything.

But if you tell that to Yotsuba Maya, she would merely say that her having everything a woman would want to have is a misconception.

After all, the one thing that she wanted the most, the one thing that she desire is far out of her reach.

Yotsuba Maya wanted a legacy made of flesh.

**Casual**

Maya stood up from her bed, her naked body glistening with sweat as she proceeded to enter the showers located in her bedding chambers.

On her bed was a man that she was well acquainted with that was currently dressing himself with his expensive shirt.

The two wore a casual expression, as if the deed that they have done was nothing to them regardless of the fact that the room that they were in reeks of sex, regardless of the fact that the two were rivals, regardless of the fact that the man was wed with another woman, the two powerful magician wore an uncaring expression.

Unknown to Maya and against all odds, the sin that the two committed this day created a life that would shape the future of their world.

**Inconceivable**

In a month, Yotsuba Maya underwent a change that staggered her to her very core.

First, she was feeling more stress than usual and her stamina has fallen drastically.

Second, she was having random nausea every morning.

Third, she was having unexplained mood swings and weird food craving that she would usually not touch with a ten foot pole.

Fourth, she was suffering constipation at random.

Lastly and what worried her was that her period was late.

The last one scared her and forced her to approach the Yotsuba Clan doctor for a medical exam.

After several exams and after repeated exams, Yotsuba Maya was shocked to the core when the doctor nervously told her that she was pregnant with a child.

For Maya, this was inconceivable, impossible. Because of the tragedy that had befallen upon her in her youth, her ability to procreate was cruelly stripped from her.

She could not be pregnant, it was inconceivable.

At first, Maya thought it was a joke and ordered the doctor to run more tests.

The doctor complied and the result of each test was the same.

Yotsuba Maya, head of the Yotsuba Clan, was pregnant with a child.

Maya thought that it was inconceivable at first.

But Maya quickly adapted as she killed the doctor that knew of her pregnancy and erased all traces of her pregnancy test.

**Secret**

The only one that knew of Maya's current predicament was her butler and confidant, the head butler of the Yotsuba, Hayama.

Maya told Hayama of her pregnancy herself and ordered him to make the necessary preparations.

Maya did not convey that she was carrying a child to her clan or even to her twin sister.

Her reason for secrecy was that she was still trying to convince herself that she was not totally barren.

**Months**

It was a difficult nine months for Yotsuba Maya.

During her pregnancy, she did not approach any other doctor, even the doctors that the Yotsuba have at their disposal, in fear of her pregnancy going out to public.

Add to the fact that the only one supporting her in her pregnancy was her butler and guardian and that she had to attend to her responsibility as the head of the Yotsuba, not to mention her insistence of keeping her pregnancy a secret to her clan and sister, suffice to say that the nine months of Maya's pregnancy was both difficulty, hard, and stressful.

But Yotsuba Maya prove her worth as a woman and a person when she preserver and triumph in those nine months.

Not only did she attend to her responsibilities as Yotsuba Clan head with efficiently and grace that she was known for, she was also able to hide her pregnancy from her clan and sister for nine months with the use of high class illusion-type magic and skillful acting. She was also able to keep herself healthy for the sake of herself and her child.

**Birth**

Maya thought that childbirth would be painful.

Surprisingly, she was wrong.

It was tiresome, but it was not painful.

During childbirth, Maya did not scream, she did not curse, she merely watched as the team that Hayama assembled extract her child from her womb.

Strangely, during childbirth, Maya could feel foreign Psion coursing through her body. Normally, this would have caused her motion sickness or at the worst case, pain or Psion poisoning. It did not. In fact, Maya felt relaxed and comfortable.

Maya could only suspect the source of the foreign Psion and she felt a sense of excitement at the sight of her offspring's head emerging from her womb.

**Legacy**

After eight hours, her offspring was now fully extracted from her womb and Maya felt a bit off at the sight of her child, of her son.

Her son did not cry, which was strange considering that newly born babies normally cry whenever they are remove from their mother's womb.

Another thing was that her son was seemingly scanning the room for something or someone. The doctors and nurses in the room was worried at the fact that her was not crying and thus, they did not see her son's rather curious, if not abnormal behavior.

After scanning the room, her son eyes rested upon her.

Maya's crimson eyes stared at her son's azure eyes and at that moment, Maya felt something stirred within her.

Out of curiosity, Maya mouthed two words.

"Kill everyone."

Surprisingly, and much to Maya's delight, her son complied.

In one moment, the room was flooded with silver and the next moment, the ground beneath the Yotsuba head was stained with blood.

Maya stared at her son as he was surrounded with silver aura, which she already identified as Spirit Particles, and floated in the air with the use of said aura.

Maya and her son stared at each other for a second before her son floated towards her.

Maya chuckled in amusement as her son deposited himself in her arms and proceeded to sleep in comfortably in her embrace, the aura disappearing the moment he drifted to sleep.

At that moment, Maya decided that she loved her little baby boy.

**Abnormal**

Maya bestowed the name Tsuyoru Tatsuya to her son.

Maya gave her son the last name Tsuyoru, which means Four Nights as a homage to the magic that made her infamous.

Maya gave her son the name Tatsuya to give him some sort of normalcy.

Tatsuya is a very common name and in hindsight, it is unbefitting for her child.

Two weeks after Tatsuya's birth, Maya discovered immediately that her son, her baby born was beyond special, it was abnormal.

Two weeks, that was the only period of time when Tatsuya required constant care and attention. Maya discovered in those two weeks that her son was unnaturally observant, that he was observing and eyeing every action within his vicinity. Maya noticed that her son's eyes have analytic edge within them.

After those two weeks, Tatsuya became self-dependent to such extent that he can now be left alone for long periods of time.

Hayama was the only one who knew of Tatsuya's existence and thus, he became his personal care taker for two weeks. In those two weeks, Tatsuya observed Hayama's movements religiously and analytically. After those two weeks, Hayama was shelled shock to see that Tatsuya was capable of taking care of himself without assistance.

Maya could not comprehend this but her son was capable of controlling spirit particles, to such extent that he could put to shame those who practices Spirit Magic that were many times older than him.

When Tatsuya manipulates Spirit Particles, the Spirit Particles formed a shroud of silver aura that surrounds him. Tatsuya could use the shroud as limbs, and he utilize the shroud to move around his room as well to take care of himself.

Using his silver shroud, Tatsuya was able to feed himself (he was able to make his own baby formulas and he was able to drink it himself) and clean himself (he was now able to change his own diaper with any assistance).

Seeing this astonished Hayama and gave Maya a sense of relief. Due to her son's ability and abnormally quick mental development, Maya would be able to hide him from her clan and from the world for an extended period of time. This also allows her to concentrate on her responsibility as clan head.

Still, Maya breasts feeds her son whenever she has the time.

After all, it would not do her well if she did not personally take care of her darling, baby boy.

**Imprint**

Maya knew that she was a defective mother.

After all, Maya may love her son, but she would always prioritize the Yotsuba over her son. Add to the fact that her emotions was unlike that of an ordinary human being.

Maya's emotions was nothing more than data that she could freely manipulate at will.

Maya could naturally love her son at will, and she could naturally hate him at will as well.

Deep down, Maya knew that she was unfit to be a mother. She knew that her son was aware of this as well.

And that did not stop her son from imprinting himself onto her.

Whenever Maya visits her son in his personal room, Tatsuya would float towards her and have her hold him.

Whenever Maya is alone, Tatsuya would always stay beside her.

And every night, whenever Maya is available, Tatsuya would always sleep beside her.

At first Maya thought that her son was being a child that wants his mother's attention.

But further inspection proved her wrong.

The reason why Tatsuya imprinted himself onto her was because he had acknowledge her as a being that was superior to him.

Tatsuya imprinted himself onto her because she was superior to him and he acknowledge this.

For some odd reason, Maya was happy when she discovered this.

This prove that her son was as broken as her that her son was born broken, and this filled her with joy.

**First**

Only a few knew the location of the Yotsuba Main Estate and only a complete fool would try to assault the Yotsuba Main Estate knowing that death awaits those who steps foot in the home of the Yotsuba.

It was rare but there are fools that exists who wants to make a name for themselves by taking the head of Yotsuba Maya.

And those fools stupidity entered the Yotsuba estate, only to stumble across the room of one Tsuyoru Tatsuya.

Tatsuya looked at the strangers that entered his room.

They were not his mother and they were not Hayama.

Tatsuya did the one thing that a one year old baby would normally do in that situation.

He killed those men that disturbed his sleep.

Ten minutes later, Maya and Hayama arrived in his room, only to see his room painted with human blood, with limbs and guts scattered across the room.

Maya reacted with amusement. "Darling, next time, try not to get the blood all over the carpet."

Surprisingly, Tatsuya replied. "Yes, Mama." Tatsuya replied with a cute, baby voice yet he spoke his words eloquently with accurate grammar.

That was Tatsuya's first words and Maya was beyond delighted.

**Experiment**

Tatsuya was two years old when Maya decided to use him as test subject for an experiment for the first time.

It was common for children born from the Ten Master Clans to be used as guinea pigs for further magic research and development.

Maya conducted this test herself. She still did not want to reveal that she had a son to the clan for personal reason.

As she experimented on her own, Maya's eyes did not leave her son's, and vise-versa. As Maya conducted the experiments, using contraptions and injecting numerous drugs on her son, Tatsuya's azure eyes convey a message that assured Maya that Tatsuya was actually her son.

"_I understand!" _

**Inherited**

There was a touch of his father in Tatsuya's appearance.

Just a touch.

But overall, Tatsuya resembled Yotsuba Genzou, the late father of the Yotsuba Twin and the former head of the Yotsuba Clan.

Maya was quite happy with this turnabout.

Happy because looking at her son reminded her of her beloved father and that was good.

**Specialist**

Maya knew that her son was a Born-Specialist Magician.

Maya knew the moment he was born because he was able to use magic at such an early age.

This filled Maya with disappointment knowing that her son was incapable of succeeding her.

Regardless though, Maya knew that her son was special, even for a Born-Specialist Magician.

Maya knew that her son would be a Yotsuba even with his limitations.

**Dead**

"Eyes like those should not belong to a child." Hayama commented casually one evening as he served tea to his mistress.

Maya barely heard her butler as she focus her attention on her son as he casually solved the puzzle that was beyond his age.

Tatsuya was two years old and he was solving a complicated puzzle meant for children three times his age with an expression of boredom.

But Maya did not focus on his expression but stared at her son's eyes.

Cold, emotionless, expressionless, the eyes of her son was that of a dead person.

Maya took a sip on her tea.

"Tatsuya…"

"Coming mother." Tatsuya completed the puzzle before walking towards his mother. Manipulating the Spirit Particles, Tatsuya elevated himself so that he within eye-level of his mother. "Yes, mother?"

"Did the puzzle that I provide for you bored you?" Maya inquired casually.

"Yes, mother." Tatsuya answered truthfully.

"I see." Maya nodded before taking another sip of her tea. "Try the other one and if you solve the puzzle before 1:00PM, I will have you join me in my bath."

"Yes, mother." Tatsuya replied before retrieving the puzzle that his mother asked him to solve.

When Tatsuya made distance between him and his mother, Maya gave Hayama a look. "Is that good enough, Hayama-san?"

Hayama could not help but chuckle before nodding.

It was heartwarming to see the spark of light and life in Tatsuya's eyes whenever he speaks with his mother.

**Darkness**

"Mother," Tatsuya called for his mother as he lay in each other's arms.

"Yes, Darling." Maya replied as she spared her son a glance.

"Is it normal for me to be more comfortable in the dark rather than in the light?"

"Darling, you are a Yotsuba. It would be abnormal if you are more comfortable in the light rather than in the dark."

"I see." Tatsuya muttered as he buried his head in his mother's chest. "Thank you mother and good night."

"Good night, Darling."

**Monster**

Tatsuya was three years old when he was allowed to go outside the Yotsuba Main Mansion, and even then, he was only allowed to venture within four hundred yards of the mansion with the orders to kill those who were unfortunate enough to see him.

His first time out of the mansion, he and his mother was walking through the forest that surrounds the Yotsuba Mansion hand-in-hand. Maya was educating her son about the history of the Yotsuba while showing him places where he could explore that would lessen the chances of servants and visiting family members to catch a glimpse of him.

There bonding time though was cut short when a black bear appeared in front of them, roaring threateningly as it slowly stalked towards the mother and son duo.

Maya was annoyed at this, wondering once again why her father and she allowed the wildlife within the Yotsuba estate to grow before preparing to dispose of the bear, but before she could invoke her magic, Tatsuya let go of her hand and proceed to approach the large bear that was roughly ten times his size.

Maya could only look in bafflement when her son extended his hand towards the bear and the bear reacted by bowing it's head and whimpering as it collapsed to ground, a frightened expression written all over its face.

Maya detected no magic involve.

"Mother," Tatsuya called as he gently lifted the bear's head and Maya could only stared curiously as the bear did not show any sign of a struggle.

"Yes, Darling?" Maya replied slowly.

"Do you desire a black bear fur coat?" Tatsuya asked as he rested two fingers on the temple of the bear's head.

Maya stared at her son for a moment before smiling. "That would be lovely, and I also desire bear meat for dinner tonight."

"Mother's words is law." Tatsuya whispered before thrusting his fingers through the bear's brain.

Tatsuya killed the black bear without damaging its fur or body, and merely turned the beast's brain into mush.

**Snow**

"Mother?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Why is snow white?"

Maya stated at her son after hearing that random question before shrugging.

"I think someone of your intelligence known the answer to that question."

"Of course, I know the answer." Tatsuya replied as he allowed the snow to fall to his hands. "I just find it depressing that something so beautiful has such a lonely color."

"Have you been reading your grandmother's journal?" Maya asked with a raised brow. "Okaa-san have always been the philosophical type."

"Grandmother wrote to her journal that snow is white because it has forgotten the color that it supposed to represent." Tatsuya whispered as he felt relaxed and allowed the snow to touch his body. "Still, regardless if snow is such a lonely entity, it is beautiful, and that is enough for me. I love beautiful things."

**Beautiful**

For the first time, Maya narrowed her eyes on her son in displeasure.

The reason, for the first time since his birth, he had disobeyed her.

He had left his room without her permission and was currently occupying a room.

What's worsts, the room that he was in had another occupant. Fortunately though, the person that he was with was sleeping for that person was younger than him.

"Shouldn't you not be on your room?" Maya muttered in displeasure.

Tatsuya ignored his mother in favor of staring at the person sleeping on the crib. "Mother, who is this girl?" Tatsuya asked with genuine interest.

Maya raised a brow at the sudden interest her son was showing before answering. "Your cousin." Maya answered with a voice that conveys that she would not elaborate.

"I see." Maya stiffened when he saw her son reaching for her niece and further eyed her son with suspicion when he gently caress the long hair of his slumbering cousin. "She is exquisitely beautiful."

"Return to your room, Tatsuya. I won't tell you again." Maya ordered, not wanting to see the look in her son's eyes directed at someone other than her.

Like the obedient son that Maya conditioned, Tatsuya obeyed, although she did not missed the lingering look her son gave to his newly found cousin.

When Tatsuya left the room, Maya could not help but looked at her slumbering niece with disdain.

**Immortal**

It was rare for Maya to bleed.

Only a few was capable of every landing a blow against her.

But magician who were capable of harming does exists.

At the moment, Maya had slayed such a magician, his body collapsing in front of her, dead due to blood lost and organ failure.

Maya did not come out from the duel unharmed.

Her arms were bleeding and her legs were fracture.

Surprisingly, Maya was still able to maintain a calm and compose expression regardless of her injuries.

"Our security is awful." The familiar voice that reach her ears caused Maya to smile.

"Not exactly, this person is just much more challenging than the other filth who has been aiming for my life." Maya faced the source of her voice, only to see her son walking towards him. She chuckled when she saw her son walking over the corpse in front of her.

"I'm tired, mother, let us go to bed." Tatsuya told her before taking her hands with his.

"I have to attend to my injuries first." Maya answered her son, though liking the look in his eyes currently.

Tatsuya looked at his mother intently before tightening his gripped on her hand.

Before anything else could happen, something surge through Maya's body that reminded her of the day when he had given birth to Tatsuya. The feeling was intensified a thousand folds though.

The feeling lasted only for a second.

Maya looked at her son and wince to see that he was panting heavily.

"Sleep, with me, now." Tatsuya whispered weakly before gently dragging his mother away from the dead body.

Maya noted that she could not feel her injuries anymore.

**Careful**

Tatsuya was slumbering in her bed and Maya could not help but looked at him with a fond yet analytic expression.

At age three, Tatsuya had proven himself to be a child so advance, both mentally and physically.

His mental abilities are above children his age and better than some adults.

His motor abilities was beyond his age.

If there was one thing that Maya could consider a fault when it comes to her son, it was that he was born emotionally defective, but it has proven to her advantage.

Her son was emotionally faulty, and this together with her isolating and limiting his interaction with her and Hayama, had molded him into a person that was only loyal to her.

To her alone.

In the short sense, it pleased her and it would satisfied her.

But in the long term though, it would not do.

It would not do at all.

Maya knew that he could use her son as an asset for the Yotsuba.

But that was for the short term, in the long term, Maya knew that her son would be the end of the Yotsuba.

Or he could be their salvation.

At age three as well as considering his maturity rate, Maya knew that it was already too late to have her son pledge loyalty to the Yotsuba.

He was loyal to her and her alone.

He has no such feelings towards their clan. Tatsuya could careless for the Yotsuba.

Maya knew, at this point forward, if she wanted her son to a tool for the Yotsuba, she knew that she has now to be careful in handling her son.


End file.
